1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a borderless type display device with a built-in camera.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel display devices that can decrease a weight and a volume corresponding to the limitations of Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) are being developed. Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Field Emission Display (FED) devices, and light emitting display devices are actively being researched as flat type display devices. However, among such flat panel display devices, LCD devices are easily manufactured, have good drivability of drivers, realize a high-quality image, and thus are attracting much attention.
In terms of technology and design interesting to consumers, recently, research and development of flat panel display devices are increasingly required. Therefore, efforts are being continuously made for minimizing (slimming) the thicknesses of display devices, and research is increasingly conducted on a design with enhanced sense of beauty that can induce consumers to buy by appealing to the consumers' sense of beauty.
However, in design development for enhancing a scene of beauty or slimming of display devices that have been made to date, elements configuring a related art display device have been applied as is, and the structures of the elements have been changed. Due to these reasons, there are limitations in slimming display devices and developing the new designs of the display devices.
For example, in LCD devices of the related art, a lower case and a front case are necessarily used for receiving a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit, and moreover, a separate front set cover and rear set cover are additionally used for applying the LCD devices to notebook computers, monitors, mobile devices, televisions, etc.
As described above, display devices of the related art necessarily use the front set cover and rear set cover as well as the lower case and front case, and consequently, there are limitations in reducing the thicknesses of LCD devices or changing the designs thereof. Particularly, the front set cover and rear set cover necessarily cover a top edge of a liquid crystal display panel. Due to this reason, the thicknesses of display devices inevitably become thicker, and moreover, the border widths of the display devices enlarge. In addition, it is difficult to realize various innovative designs due to a step height in a border portion.
Recently, notebook computers with a built-in camera have been produced as products for video chatting or video conferences, and thus, an additional space for disposing the built-in camera is required in the notebook computers. Due to this reason, the border width of a screen in the notebook computers increases further, and moreover, due to the step height of a border portion, it is difficult to develop various innovative designs.
In order to solve such limitations, research is being made on various borderless type display devices where a step height is not formed on planes of the display devices or an upper case or front set cover exposed to the plane has a very narrow width.
Particularly, when a camera is mounted on a borderless type display device, a black matrix formed at a position corresponding to that of the camera is removed from among a plurality of black matrixes formed on an upper substrate of a display panel, and thereafter a transmitting hole is formed in a corresponding position. Accordingly, light outside the display device is incident into the camera independently from the black matrixes.
However, in the related art, since a vacuum space is formed between a lower substrate and a portion of an upper substrate with a though hole formed therein, when the upper substrate is pushed by an external pressure, the periphery of the transmitting hole is recessed, and consequently, mura is generated in an active area adjacent to the transmitting hole.
Moreover, in the related art, since a vacuum space is formed between a lower substrate and a portion of an upper substrate with a though hole formed therein, light that passes through the upper substrate of a glass material and the transmitting hole is diffracted and reflected by a camera lens, and thus, a concentric circle-shaped spectrum mura (diffraction pattern) is generated on an image that has been captured by the camera.
That is, in borderless type display devices with a built-in camera, since a transmitting hole for transmitting light to the camera is formed in a vacuum area between an upper substrate and a lower substrate, a portion of the upper substrate adjacent to a camera hole is recessed, and also, visible light is divided by bending of a glass substrate, an upper glass substrate, a lower glass substrate, the change of a refractive index in an internal vacuum state, and internal reflection. Due to this reason, a concentric circle-shaped spectrum mura (diffraction pattern) is generated near the transmitting hole and on an image that has been captured by the camera.